100 Greatest Marvels of All Time 1
"#25-22" is the first volume of the trade paperback reprint series ''100 Greatest Marvels of All Time''. This compendium reprints the twenty-fifth through twenty-second single story issues from classic Marvel Comics comic books, voted in their readers' choice top-100 category. The collection was released in December, 2001 and carried a cover price of $7.50 per copy (US). Issues * Uncanny X-men 141 * Fantastic Four 48 * Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Daredevil 181 "Days of Future Past" Appearances * X-Men :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Sprite, Kitty Pryde :* Storm, Ororo Munroe :* Wolverine, James Howlett * Moira MacTaggert * Robert Kelly * Mystique, Raven Darkholme * Avalanche, Dominikos Petrakis * Blob, Frederick J. Dukes * Destiny, Irene Adler * Pyro, St. John Allerdyce Active * Kate Pryde * Rachel Summers * Colossus * Franklin Richards * Magneto * Storm * Wolverine Deceased * Angel * Beast * Black Panther * Captain America * Cyclops * Daredevil * Doctor Doom * Ghost Rider * Hulk * Human Torch * Iceman * Invisible Girl * Iron Man * Miter Fantastic * Nightcrawler * Professor X * Scarlet Witch * Thing * Big Alex * George * Lois * Robbo * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * X-Men * Rogue Pack * Humans * Mutants * Earth-616 :* New York ::* Westchester County ::* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room :* Virginia ::* Arlington County ::* Pentagon :* Washington, D.C. ::* Pentagon * Earth-811 :* New York ::* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Park Avenue ::* South Bronx Internment Center * Inhibitor collar * Sentinals * X-Jet * "The Coming of Galactus!" Appearances * Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* Invisible Girl, Susan Storm :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Alicia Masters * Silver Surfer, Norrin Radd * The Watcher, Uatu * Maximus the Mad * Seeker * Galactus * Black Bolt, Blackagar Boltagon * Crystal, Crystal Amaquelin * Gorgon * Karnak * Medusa, Medusaleth Amaquelin * Fantastic Four * Inhumans * Humans * Inhumans * Zenn-Lavians * Skrulls * Watchers * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building * South America :* Andes Mountains :* Tibet * Andromeda Galaxy :* Skrullos * Atmo-Gun * Matter Mobilizer * Silver Surfer's surfboard * Airjet-Cycle * Galactus' starship * Flight * Omnipotence * Superhuman strength "Spider-Man" Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * J. Jonah Jameson * John Jameson * May Parker * Burglar * Liz Allan * Max Shiffman * Flash Thompson * Sally Avril * Seymour O'Reilly * National Aeronautics and Space Administration * United States Air Force * United States Army * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* Queens :* Midtown High School :* Forest Hills :* Parker residence * Web-shooters * Air Force jet * NASA rocket * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength "Spider-Man vs. The Chameleon!" Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* Invisible Girl, Susan Storm :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Chameleon, Dmitri Smerdyakov * Police officers * Security guard * Professor Newton * Fantastic Four * New York City Police Department * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building :* Queens :* Forest Hills :* Parker residence * The Chameleon's multi-pocket disguise vest * Web-Shooters * None * Adhesion * Elasticity * Flight * Invisibility * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Spider-sense * Daily Globe "Last Hand" Appearances * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Elektra Natchios * Foggy Nelson * Turk Barrett * Kingpin, Wilson Fisk * Bullseye * Punisher, Frank Castle * Eric Slaughter * Harry * Lour * Tex * Tom Snyde * * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan * Daredevil's billy club * * Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading Fantastic Four Spider-Man X-Men See also Fantastic Four Spider-Man X-Men External Links * * * References Category:100 Greatest Marvels of All Time Vol 1 Category:2001/Comic issues Category:December, 2001/Comic issues Category:Trade paperbacks Category:Joe Quesada/Editor-in-Chief Category:Brian Smith/Editor Category:Mark Bagley/Cover artist Category:Comic issues with crew categories